


Fork off Liam

by alphaholloway



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - The Good Place (TV) Fusion, F/M, Humor, M/M, Maybe fluff, THEIR DEATHS ARE DESCRIBED, Yeah that's it, but one gets hit by a car so..., but vaguely, just humor, so not that bad, we'll see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 17:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17248112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphaholloway/pseuds/alphaholloway
Summary: Of course it was all Liam's fault. Being dead and in a room with him and the rest of the pack, hearing they were dead. And soulmates? What the fork??





	Fork off Liam

Nolan had no idea how he ended up in this room.

Especially with Corey, Liam, Mason, Alec and two others. Where was Theo?

And what the fork was up?

A door opened, and a guy with brown hair and moles dotted on his pale skin walked in, smiling brightly at them. “Welcome! How are you?”

“I’m fine, I guess”, Corey said, but it sounded more like a question. He looked at the others, a question burning in his eyes.

“Well, that’s that”, the guy laughed and clapped, startling all of them.

“Where the fork are we?”, Liam growled, then he blinked.

Once.

Then twice.

“Why can’t I say fork?”

“You sound funnier like that”, Nolan snorted, but looked away when Liam growled at him.

“Ah, well, you can’t curse here”, the guy laughed. “Isn’t that fun? Isn’t that great? Well, I have good and bad news. Which one would you prefer first?”

“The bad one”, the girl from the other side of the room said. Her blond hair was shoulder long and her glance shifted towards the door behind the man.

“You are all dead!”

Nolan’s eyes widened, and he heard Liam splutter next to him. Corey grasped for Mason’s hand and Alec sighed.

“Are you serious?”, the boy next to the girl growled. Liam growled back at him and then frowned. “Brett?”

“Why are we all supernatural in here?”, Alec asked himself under his breath, but loud enough for Nolan to hear. And the other werewolves. Nolan elbowed him. “You were a hunter, same but different same.”

Huh, why did everyone Nolan met have to be a werewolf?

And why was his friend such an ashhole?

“How is that possible? You died long ago”, Mason asked and eyed Brett.

“That’s the good news!”, the guy chimed in. “Time doesn’t play an important role here, in the good place! Here, you all will meet your soulmate!”

“Soulmate”, Alec repeated skeptical.

“Yes! That’s good! I’m Stilinski, by the way”, he laughed.

“I’ll only accept a soulmate if Mason and Corey are soulmates”, Nolan clarified. “I mean, look at them?”

“They are soulmates, that is true”, Stilinski smiled.

Corey took Mason’s hand, kissed his knuckles softly and they smiled at each other.

“Guys, not here. I wanna throw up if you two are too lovey-dovey again”, Alec groaned and leaned his head back.

“And what about us? I’m not going anywhere if Liam’s my soulmate”, Brett frowned. “I’d rather die.”

“You’re already dead, man”, Alec pointed out.

“That’s bullshirt. What’s this all about?”, Nolan asked and frowned when he registered what he had said. “Bullshirt? Really?”

Alec doubled over, laughing like he didn’t need oxygen any time soon, and Nolan sighed heavily. Stilinski cleared his throat to get their attention. “Like I said. Your soulmates…”

“We’re an uneven number”, Lori interrupted Stilinski. “One’s left alone.”

“Oh, that. The last one will be here in a second”, Stilinski said and looked at his watch. “In less than ten seconds to be more specific.”

Five seconds later, the door behind him opened and a disheveled looking Theo came in. Liam jumped to his feet and was immediately hugging the chimera.

“That’s gay”, Alec whispered to Lori and she chuckled before she whispered back: “Jared, we’ve been dating for three months.”

“Ah, look at you guys! Soulmates and immediately friends, isn’t that lovely!”, Stilinski said and ushered the other two back to the seats.

Alec and Lori glanced at each other, small smiles on their lips.

“So… I’m his soulmate?”, Nolan frowned at the blonde still looking pissed about it all.

Stilinski nodded. “Yes, yes. You are!”

“Okay. As long as it isn’t another Liam. Or Theo”, Nolan groaned and rubbed his face.

“Huh? You would be the happiest in here to get some of Liam or Theo!”, Liam frowned, still sticking to Theo’s side. Theo looked around a bit confused.

“How did we even die?”, Mason asked.

Stilinski cleared his throat. “We erased your memories but if you want to know. A few hunters attacked you and someone thought it would be a good idea to try and catch them in a hole in the woods.”

All of them turned to Liam who looked away with reddened cheeks. “Not my fault!”

“Of forking course, it was your plan”, Theo sighed. “But why did I only die… now? That sounds weird.”

“The hunters were about to get into your trap, but a stray cat walked up to Nolan and made noises. The hunters heard it and attacked you. You guys ran. Nolan and Liam fell into the hole and Liam impaled Nolan on his claws, then a hunter shot him afterwards. Alec ran and ate his chips, tripped and choked on them. Corey and Mason became invisible and tried to hide, but Mason stepped on a wet leaf and fell, hit his head hard enough to die because of it. Corey tried to transport his body somewhere else, saw a spider, backed away and then he was suddenly on a road. The car obviously didn’t see him, so he got hit and died when the driver drove back and over him again. And Theo tried to run away, but he didn’t have enough time to drive, because they followed him with their vans. He drove into a tree when they shot through the windshield and the car caught fire.”

They were silent for a moment.

“You killed me? Wow”, Nolan broke the silence, glaring at Liam.

“It was an accident!”, Liam defeated himself. “But if you look at it, it’s all your fault for patting that forking cat!”

“Don’t insult Skittles!”, Nolan gasped.

“Skittles? Really, Nol?”, Alec snorted and shook his head.

“Alec’s death was the most stupid thing I’ve heard since Liam insisted he was straight”, Mason said and ignored the animalistic noise that left Liam’s lips.

“But it suits him. Which ones were it? The paprika ones?”, Nolan asked and turned towards his best friend.

“Sour cream, I think”, Alec scowled and tried to remember it. When he wasn’t sure, he shrugged. “Probably.”

“That’s so sad”, Corey whispered to Mason.

“No, we don’t have Alexa here”, Theo groaned as if this realization was more tragic than dying.

“But we have SC0T-T. You can call him Scott”, Stilinski said and behind him plopped a guy out of nowhere.

“Hi, I’m Scott”, he said cheerily.

“And what exactly are you guys?”, Lori asked and looked back and forth between them.

“I’m flattered you ask!”, Stilinski grinned. “I’m the architect of the neighborhood you’re going to live in.”

“And I’m Scott”, Scott smiled. “If you need anything, just ask. Information, cake, puppies. Everything.”

“Ok. Scott, play Despacito”, Theo tested warily.

Scott opened his mouth and Despacito echoed through the room. He closed it again and smiled at them.

Theo grinned brightly. “Fork yeah! Scott, can I get something to eat? I’m starving.”

Scott nodded and held out a plate with pizza a second later.

“Unfair, I want too!”, Liam whimpered and made grabby hands at Theo, but his boyfriend sat down next to Nolan and chewed satisfied on the pizza. Liam growled at him and showed his fangs, but Theo simply continued his chewing and grinned manically at the beta.

“Now, how about we go and look at your houses?”, Stilinski asked rather disturbed and clapped loudly again. Everyone startled and stood up.

 

**Author's Note:**

> YEAH HAPPY NEW YEAR!  
> This is like my goodbye to 2018, so enjoy :)
> 
> Kudos/Comments are appreciated
> 
> @holl0wgay on tumblr if you wanna talk <3


End file.
